


Ding!

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: All friends here, Crack, Crowley has some fun when he’s bored, Drabble, Gen, Theyre just friends, and his angel is away, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Crowley has don’t his largest evil intention yet. Annoying both Archangels and Demons simultaneously. It’s written like a child’s book with short repetitive sentences.





	Ding!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this text post on Tumblr by Ineffable-feels. https://ineffable-feels.tumblr.com/post/186521132103/ding
> 
> Not beta-ed so if you find a mistake, good for you.

Archangels Gabriel and Michael didn’t want to be there. Archangels Gabriel and Michael didn’t want to listen to that awful ding one more time. Archangels Gabriel and Michael didn’t want to watch the notifications pop onto their screen anymore. 

_ Ding!  _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:34:56 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding!_ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:09 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding!_ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:21 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:37 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:50 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

On and on and on it went. On and on and on the Archangels watched. On and on and on the noise annoyed. 

Down in Hell it was different. Down in Hell it was the same. Down in Hell, Demons Hastur and Ligur watched their notifications. 

_Ding!_ Demon Crowley dropped one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:02 Saturday 24th August 2019AD _

_Ding!_ Demon Crowley dropped one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:15 Saturday 24th August 2019AD _

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:28 Saturday 24th August 2019AD _

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:41 Saturday 24th August 2019AD _

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped one (1) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrapper.  _-12:35:53 Saturday 24th August 2019AD _

On and on and on it went. On and on and on the Demons watched. On and on and on the noise annoyed. 

Up on Earth, it was different. Up on Earth, it was the answers. Up on Earth, Crowley was producing his biggest evil scheme yet. 

Bored was the demon. Bored after the non-pocalyse. Bored after his best friend left him for a book convention. Bored all alone in his flat. All alone bar his fearful plants. 

Up stood Crowley before dropping the wrapper. 

He shimmered and changed into his angel counterpart. 

Down stooped Aziraphale before picking up the wrapper. 

He shimmered and changed into himself, Crowley. 

Up stood Crowley before dropping the wrapper. 

He shimmered and changed into his angel counterpart. 

Down stooped Aziraphale before picking up the wrapper. 

He shimmered and changed into himself, Crowley. 

On and on and on he went. On and on and on the demon played. On and on and on he laughed. Forgoing sleep and food and the use of his bodily functions. 

On and on and on he went. Forgoing sleep and food and his bodily functions. Until he developed backache. Until his knees started to ache. 

Crowley thought and hummed and paced, until he had a brainwave. Until he thought of something clever. 

He miracled blankets. He miracled a pillow. He miracled five more Airwave Chewing Gum wrappers. And laid down with them all behind his throne. 

So he dropped the six wrappers, as Crowley. 

So he picked the six wrappers up, as Aziraphale. 

So he dropped the six wrappers, as Crowley. 

So he picked the six wrappers up, as Aziraphale. 

So he dropped the six wrappers, as Crowley. 

So he picked the six wrappers up, as Aziraphale. 

So on and on and on the demon went. 

Up in Heaven, the dings were relentless. Up in Heaven, Gabriel swore. Up in Heaven, Michael hit the monitor. 

_Ding!_ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:02 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:06 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:10 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:14 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Principality Angel Aziraphale picked up six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:18 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

Down in Hell, it was different. Down in Hell, it was the same. Down in Hell, Demon Hastur spat at the screen and Demon Ligur screamed. 

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:04 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:08 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:12 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:16 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

_Ding! _ Demon Crowley dropped six (6) Airwaves Chewing Gum wrappers.  _-12:50:20 Saturday 24th August 2019AD_

On and on and on it went. On and on and on the Demons wailed. On and on and on the Archangels swore. 

On and on and on Crowley went. On and on and on for months. On and on and on he went ignoring all calls. 

On and on and on he went until he didn’t. 

“What are you doing?” An angelic voice asked. 

“Being demonic.” The demonic voice answered. 

“Is it fun?”

“Very.”

“Well everything is more fun when you share it with a friend.”


End file.
